


The True Story of Queenie and Jacob

by SoCalGirl28



Series: Harry Potter's Mysterious Family [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCalGirl28/pseuds/SoCalGirl28
Summary: How the conversation between Queenie and Jacob in FB2 should have gone.





	The True Story of Queenie and Jacob

How Queenie Goldstein and Jacob Kowalski ended up happily married is a curious story. 

It starts in 1927, at the beginning of Grindelwald's War. In another timeline, another world, the conversation between Queenie and Jacob had gone in a different direction, ending with them fighting and ultimately Queenie joining Grindelwald's side. 

In this world, Queenie paused, and explained. A crucial pause and explanation in the middle of a street in front of Newt Scamander's house. 

In the other world, Queenie never told Jacob what she would sacrifice for her love of him. In this world, she made sure he knew. 

"We talked about this a million times, sweetheart. If we get married, and they find out, they'll throw you in jail. I can't live with that." Jacob pleaded, "They don't like people like me marrying people like you. I'm no Wizard, it ain't allowed."

Queenie began crying, "But its legal and tolerated in England! That's why I brought us here! I just want what everyone else has! I want to marry you, be your wife, have children, grow old together! I don't even care if I lose my Magic, I just want to be with you!"

"And I don't want you to throw away everything for me."

"I'm not! I already spoke to Seraphina, she's pulled some strings and gotten me the same job I have at MACUSA at the UK Ministry of Magic! And-and I was thinking, the bakery is doing so well. You could leave your bakery in a manager's hands and open up a new one here!"

"You didn't have to enchant me, baby. I'm already enchanted by you. If you had come to me and told me this, we could have discussed it." He moved a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry." She cried, "I didn't want to take the chance that you would say no!"

"You would give up your citizenship for me?"

"Yes! And it turns out that lots of people come here from America so they can get married. They have a whole department dedicated to it in the Department of International Relations at the MOM!"

"Truly? What about me, I'd have to file paperwork with British Immigration."

"No, you wouldn't. International Relations can take care of both our citizenships. They do it all the time, and I met Theseus-Newt's brother- at the Ministry when I was inquiring about all of this. He said Percival, Graves do you remember him, told him all about this. Apparently he and President Picquery are married! I had no idea. Anyway he said he'd talk to the head of the department for us and see if we can get it fast tracked."

"I really wish you had talk about this with me. If you had told me all of this, you wouldn't of had to enchant me."

"You mean it? Really?"

"I love you too, so much. I want to be your husband, grow old together, have kids. But I didn't want it at the expense of your life. But if it's legal and normal here, then I guess we're moving here. And I guess we're getting married."

"You mean it? Truly?" Her eyes brightened.

"Yes. Marry me, sweetheart."

She squealed and flung her arms around Jacob.

"Oh my Mercy. I have to tell Teenie! Oh my, Teenie. She still thinks Newt is gonna marry Leta LeStrange! We got get Newt to Paris and explain!"

Jacob grinned, "Guess we're gettin' the band back together."

Queenie and Jacob (and Newt and Tina) lived happily ever after. Though it wasn't without hardships.

While fighting Grindelwald, Queenie took a Curse that made it hard to concieve and carry children. Her and Jacob had wanted a houseful, but after Queenie had almost died delivering their daughter, Cordelia, Jacob had put his foot down and said they weren't going to try for any more. They raised their daughter happily, even though she was a Squib. (Queenie wasn't disappointed but Jacob was. He wanted his daughter to have what her Mother had.)

Cordelia met a man, and got married, having two children of her own, Hermione and Nathaniel. (Who Jacob and Queenie spoiled.) Though they had had to move to England to be together, it proved to be a wonderful decision.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as backstory for how Hermione's grandparents got together in my story, Harry Potter and the Unknown Family. 
> 
> FB2 pretty much broke my heart with Queenie and Jacob...
> 
> They would have been fine if they had just communicated and compromised! That's key to a good relationship! Queenie should have explained better and Jacob should have listened and compromised if they truly wanted to be together... their entire exchange kinda pissed me off...


End file.
